


Or His Parabatai's Girlfriend

by Skylar102



Series: 5+1 Times The Gang Said Fuck [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Clalec BroTP - Freeform, Demons, Gen, Humor, cursing, if no one is going to write clalec brotp then I guess I will have to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23667952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylar102/pseuds/Skylar102
Summary: Clary just wants people to listen to her
Relationships: Clary Fray & Alec Lightwood
Series: 5+1 Times The Gang Said Fuck [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680406
Comments: 16
Kudos: 208





	Or His Parabatai's Girlfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Once again I have to thank [Em](https://archeryandeyeliner.tumblr.com/) for the fantastic idea of how Clary would curse

Clary knows that she still has a lot to learn about the shadow world. She only was thrown into this four months ago and there’s not a lot of time to do research with everything that’s been going on. Izzy helps her out when she can, but Clary has found herself most of the time in the library at night alone, studying the different types of demons that shadowhunters encounter on patrols.

She feels like she has a pretty good understanding of the common demons most patrols come across while out on the town which makes it even more annoying when the shadowhunters she’s been paired with are ignoring her completely.

“No, we’re dealing with shax demons,” the shadowhunter says, whose name is Lorraine? Clary didn’t get the time to introduce herself when she was immediately pushed aside by the other three.

“Are you stupid? It’s obviously an elapid,” Mark says crossing his arms. “The scorch marks that were found at the scene suggests that the demon’s ichor burns.”

“Or it’s a kuri demon which is known to drip venom from its fangs.” Savannah argues as well. 

“Guys,” Clary tries to get out but none of them are paying attention to her. Clary huffs out a long sigh and crosses her own arms. Across the ops center she catches Alec staring at her and her patrol mates. He raises an eyebrow at her, silently asking if she needs assistance. She rolls her eyes and smiles, shaking her head at the offer. He nods and goes back to looking at his tablet, but Clary notices the side glances he keeps sending her way.

“You are both stupid,” Lorraine says as she looks at the other shadowhunters. “Shax demons are known to lurk in this area and dark alleys.”

“Can I-,” Clary attempts again but is cut off by Mark.

“All demons lurk in alleys Lorraine! That’s their thing.”

“I still think it’s a kuri demon,” Savannah says causing the other two to continue bickering. At this point Clary doesn’t know what anyone is saying and she’s starting to get a headache.

“Will you all just shut the fuck up!” Clary all but shouts at the trio. Though it seems she said it louder than she had planned as the entire ops room turns to her, Alec included. He looks like he’s trying to hide his smile behind pursed lips.

“If any of you had paid attention to the location of the alley, you’d notice it’s right next to the docks. Which rules out both kuri and elapids since they would not be caught near bodies of water.” She looks pointedly at Savannah and Mark. She turns her eyes towards Lorraine. 

“It’s clearly not a shax demon seeing as none of the victims so far have been found with eggs in them. Which you would have known if you had even glanced at the autopsy reports Izzy gave us earlier today.” Clary emphasizes her point by sliding the reports across the table at her. Lorraine has the decency to look ashamed at that. 

“The demon we’re looking for is a kappa demon. All the victims had water in their lungs which suggests that they were dragged from the alley to the nearby water. The scorch marks that were found at the scene can be brushed off by the construction that was just finished there a week ago which again you would all know if you researched anything about this patrol.” Clary is breathing heavily by the end of her assessment. 

The trio are looking at her with shocked expressions on their faces. Clary also notices that some of the shadowhunters around the ops room are also looking at her with the same expression. She can help but feel a bit smug about that. That’s what they deserve for underestimating her. 

“Excellent assessment, Fray.” Alec breaks the silence. Everyone turns to their leader as he looks at her. “Why don’t you take the lead on this patrol? You obviously have done the research and know what to look for.”

“Sir-,” Mark snaps his mouth shut at the look Alec sends him. Alec turns his eyes back to Clary and doesn’t stop the smile that spreads across his face.

“It’s clear to me that none of you but Fray did the necessary research to figure out what was killing mundanes and probably would have gone in unprepared if it wasn’t for her.” Clary blushes at the praise. Alec has never spoken about her like this, especially in the ops center where everyone is paying attention.

“Fray takes point, if you don’t like my decision,” Alec glances at the three with a smirk on his face, “you can leave a complaint on my desk  _ after _ you get back from patrol. Fray let your team know your plan.”

“You got it boss,” Clary says without even trying to hold back her smug smile causing Alec to laugh and shake his head. The rest of the ops room go back to their work as Clary looks at her team with immense satisfaction. 

“Alright, so here’s the plan...”

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Skylar10211)
> 
> Want to talk about Shadowhunters with other fans?
> 
> [Join our Discord!](https://discord.gg/fhbfNFA)


End file.
